I'll stay to the west
by Dramaclubromance
Summary: Series rewrite from Jade's POV.
1. Pilot

**Authors note: _ I guess I'm staring this out as a season re-write, but only for a few chapters. Please review and go easy on me, this is the first piece of fan-fiction I've ever written._**

Jade sunk down in her seat, her fingers making circles on her boyfriends hand as his arm was slunk over her shoulder. She couldn't believe she'd got dragged to this, but it meant a lot to Andre and according to Beck, her boyfriend, this meant it should mean something to her – Or something like that. _This sucks _she thought to herself.

"This sucks." she repeated out loud. Beck just looked down and smirked. That girl could find anything to be unhappy about, but he wasn't going to give in, no matter how far she pushed it. He wanted to be there for his friend.

"I think he's up next" he assured her. Jade just sighed in response as she knew her ears were soon to be violated by Trina Vega's singing. How she ever got in to Hollywood Arts, she'd never know. Jade was snapped out of her thoughts by screaming and groaning coming from behind the curtain. "Well, things are looking up." she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that Trina? I wonder what she's doing."

"Hopefully dying." replied Jade nonchalantly. As soon as she said this, she watched Andre step out on to the stage and take his place. "I'll ask. Hey Andre!-" was as far as she got before she felt Becks hand covering her mouth. She licked his hand and after he dragged it hand away to wipe it on his jeans, Jade found herself carefully watching a girl who'd just stepped out on to the stage. _That is definitely not Trina. _She thought. She found herself almost captivated by the girls voice as she started singing and as butterflies threatened to invade her stomach, the song sped up and Jade found herself eagerly watching the girl's legs as she danced around on stage. _Surely that dress is too revealing to be worn at a school performance. _Before she knew what was happening, the curtain was being pulled back and Andre was asking the crowd if they thought the unknown girl was talented enough to go to their school. _When did the song finish? _As the crowd were cheering in approval, Jade just stared dumbly at the girl in question.

**A few days later.**

"Dude! Why're you rubbing my boyfriend!" Jade stared straight at the girl incredulously.

"Oh... I-I just- I spilled coffee on his uh-"

"Get away from him!" Jade interrupted, indicating with her hands that the girl had better move ASAP.

"Relax. Alright?" Beck said with a smirk as he walked towards her, planting a kiss on her cheek. Jade simply continued to stare daggers at the girl. _She definitely got the looks, but it seems like the entire Vega family is brain damaged or something._

"OH MY GOD, THERE'S A HUGE FIRE!" Everyone in the room started screaming and scrambling to grab their bags and make a run for the exit. "Kidding! Kidding! Just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did – HAH!" _Typical Sikowitz. _Jade simply glared at her teacher. He was her favourite, but damn did that man know how to piss her off. They all made their way to their seats as he carried on. "Alright, now let's get started. Rumps in chairs. Okay... first I'd like to introduce our new student, Tori. And I'd like to thank Tori for her generous gift of two dollars, which she handed me outside this morning – Not necessary, but much appreciated!" Jade glared at the back of the girls head and rolled her eyes as she explained to Andre how she'd mistaken him for a homeless man. _Oh god, she's just as bad as her sister. How could anyone be that thick? _"Now today, we're going to continue our study in group improv. Tori, I assume you're familiar with improv?"

"Uhhh... well, yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"No."

Jade just groaned internally as Sikowitz went on to give a quick explanation on improv. _What is she even doing at this school? _She could tell this girl was forever going to get on her nerves.

"Jade! You will captain the first group of the day, choose your actors!" _This was going to be perfect. _

"Cat, Eli, Beck... and Tori." Jade smiled to herself as a terrified expression came across the Vega girls face.

"Okay, let's give them a place."

"Home!" chirped in Robbie. Shortly after, he was being insulted by his own puppet. _I will never understand that kid._

"And now we need, a situation."

"Big news!" called out Andre.

"Andre, nobody wants to see big nudes." _I wouldn't mind seeing some of Veg- I did not just think that. Crap, the sooner I get this girl out of here the better._

"Uh, why don't you go wait in the hall?"

"Uh... okay." Jade had to admit, the nervous look on the girls face was a little adorable. But as she watched her walking out with a smirk, this only made her more determined.

"Action!" Sikowitz called.

Jade turned round to Beck to start it off. "Hey babe, how was work today?"

"Uh, I got fired?"

"Ugh."

"Again!" Whimpered Cat and Eli apparently choosing to act as their kids. _Fits Cats personality perfectly. "_Daddy's a loser."

"It's okay! I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family." _Time to get this going. "_I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!"

"Uhhh, yep! I'm the new family dog." Jade watched her laugh nervously with smirk.

"Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk and that they don't walk on two legs. Sikowitz!" The man choked on his coconut drink and Jade couldn't care less, she had a plan and she wasn't going to let anyone mess it up.

"But it's true Tori, if you're gonna play a dog – Be a dog." Jade smiled as the girl got on her hands and knees. _Not a bad look for her. _"Aaand action!"

"Uh- uh- I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" As she watched Cat and Eli rush over to the Vega girl she knew exactly what her next move would be.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" _What the hell, Beck!_

"No, honey, it can't! Uh-oh, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur." As Cat and Eli moved away and with the added fuel of jealously caused by Beck, Jade knew this was all going to go perfectly. "Oh, it's okay! I read on the Internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs."

"Maybe you shouldn't, uhm-" Beck didn't get much further before Jade poured a cup of cold coffee all over Tori's head. Smiling internally as the girl stood up.

"What's the prob, dog?"

Jade watched the girl run out of the room and smiled to her self, raising her eyebrows to the class as some look at her in exasperation. _She brought it on her self. _

The next day.

Jade was sat in Sikowitz class, feeling please with herself that she was rid of that Vega girl. There was something about her that made Jade feel threatened. The girl had the potential to tear her world apart and she would not let that happen.

"Good morning, young performers!" _Really Sikowitz, through a window? _

"Why'd you crawl in the window?" _Man, I hope I don't sound as stupid in my head as he does in real life._

"Because, being a good performer is about making interesting choices."

"That explains his pants." Jade thought out loud, before turning to see who was coming in the door.

"Tori, you're back." _You have go to be kidding me. _"Ever thought about coming in through the window?"

"... No?"

"Think about it. Now, sit, sit." _This isn't happening. What does it take with this girl? Ergh. And what's with that smile... it's cute but- No, it's not cute. It's annoying. I'm infuriated..._

"Bring those apples, so we may all enjoy the fresh fruit from Becks butt." _From Becks what now? Crap, this is why she shouldn't be here. She's too distracting... in an annoying way of course._

"Now, who wants to lead the first group?"

"I do."

"Alright, Tori. Choose your actors" _Don't even think about it..._

"Okay. Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade." _Son of a- _"Yeah, you." _I'll give her credit, this girls got guts, but that won't stop me from winning. _With a smirk, Jade stood up and walked towards the stage, purposefully pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss as she got there.

"Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time."

"Oh, I will."

"Okay, if you start your line with the wrong letter – ERRR! You're out! Robbie, give us a letter."

Rex, Robbie's puppet interrupted him as usual. _Can you call that interrupting? _

"P!"

"Okay, the scene can be about anything you want. The first letter of the first line is 'P'. Tori, action!"

"Please go take a shower!" Tori rounded on Jade. _Oh this is rich..._

"Quit telling me what to do."

"Relax, girls. Let's all try to get along." _Shut up Beck._

"Totally!" Cat added, using the wrong letter, getting her eliminated from the game. After a small tantrum that had a level of weirdness only she could achieve, it was up to Andrew to carry this on.

"Something just bit my toe!"

"Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe!" _I hate you, Vega. _Jade growled in her head as she glared at the girl.

"Unbelievable that you're even here."

"Very immature of you to say that." _I can't believe Becks sticking up for her!_

"Uh... what if the turtle bite broke my toe bone!"

"X-rays are the only way to find out." _Ergh._

"You... should shut up!"

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger."

Andre replied with the wrong letter, getting him eliminated second. Jade was starting to get really annoyed by now, she couldn't believe the younger Vega was still in this.

"Aliens, are the only people who can heal toes by finger zapping."

"By the way-" Jade ended it by sticking her tongue out at the girl. _Okay, even I know I'm better than this. _

"Correct, I am an alien."

"Don't hurt me, please." With this, Tori took a step closer to Beck, pissing Jade off that little bit more.

"Even though she's extremely annoying!" The two of them just looked at Jade in exasperation.

"Fainting... because I can't breathe... your earth air." _Why is she holding my boyfriends arm?_

"Gosh, it fainted!" _So will you in a minute._

"Hey! Why don't you go jump off that cliff over there?"

"I think you should."

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos."

"Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learned from you." _She's pushing it..._

"No one, talks to me like that."

"Obviously someone should."

"Please run in front of a bus!"

"Quite obnoxious of you to say."

"Really!"

"Sure was."

"Thanks!"

"Up, your nose I see boogers."

"Very clever."

"Wish you'd thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I liked to punch!" And with this Jade pointed to Tori's face, her anger was really starting to get the better of her now – She couldn't stand this girl.

"Your finger smells weird!"

"Zero is what you are on a scale of one to ten."

"As if I care what you think!"

"Better watch yourself."

"Can't take it?"

"Don't push me!"

"Eat your pants!"

"YOU EAT YOUR PANTS! WAIT!" _Oh crap. _Jade new she was eliminated from the game and didn't need Sikowits less than helpful reminder. She couldn't take the anger, no one stood up to her like this and absolutely no one got away with flirting with her boyfriend, that was something Jade made very clear. So what she saw next as she watched Beck and Tori carry on was definitely something she was going to put an end to.

"Get up, alien!"

"Head... feels dizzy."

"I know what will make you feel better." _Don't you even dare..._

"Jumping jacks?"

"Kiss me." _Okay, she's dead._

"Little weird. Let's do it."

Jade watched them kiss and was mortified when she realised she wasn't jealous of Tori, in fact mostly she felt pangs of jealously towards Beck and this just made her even more furious. _This can not be happening. I like boys. I like Be- I love Beck. My boyfriend. Not some stupid, happy-happy-rainbows-and-sunshine-mini-Vega!_

…_Crap._


	2. The Bird Scene

**Authors note: _ I doubt that these chapters will always be posted so quickly. It gets quite tedious watching little sections of the episodes repeatedly to pick up the facial expressions and things I use in this fan-fic. Please review and what not. _**

****Jade was leaning against a random locker, cutting at the ends of her hair with some scissors, trying to make sense of what exactly was going on and what she going to do about it. She was sure she was straight and that she loved Beck, but she was also sure that she was attracted to the Vega girl. From the first time she saw her, she knew she was going to cause trouble in her life. She was beautiful, talented and had the goody-goody personality people seemed to fawn over. But Jade was the top star of Hollywood Arts and she wasn't ready to share that spotlight with some new girl. _I'll just be the bitch everyone expects of me and hopefully she'll stay away from me at the very least. _Jade looked up when she heard the distinctively annoying sound of Trina Vega's obnoxious ranting, and was greeted by the site of the Tori practically falling through the door as she tried to balance all her books and bags. Jade continued to watch the girl, smiling as her sister was clearly driving her mad – It almost made her pity her. She noticed how she'd cut her hair and hated herself for liking the change. Jade purposefully started walking towards the Vega girl as she saw her part from her Sister.

"Need some help?" Jade asked feigning concern.

"Yes!"

"Interesting." She replied without even making eye contact, then carried on walking away towards her own locker. _It's just too easy._

**Later that day.**

"Betsy! Betsy! That animal's delicious flesh can keep us all alive for another week!"

"But I don't wanna be alive without Ponsy! This pig is everything to me that my Daddy never was and I mean-"

Cat was interrupted from saying her line by a big green ball hitting her in the face and knocking her to the ground as she screamed. Cat could be annoying as hell, but she was still Jade's best friend.

"Sikowitz!" Jade exclaimed as she turned round to face the man and threw her arms up.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"You hit me in the face with a ball!" Cat bumped in to Jade as she said it, but Jade was too annoyed too care and just let it slide.

"Oh, come on! A truly great actor can stay in the scene no matter what's happening around her."

"But it really hurt!" Any sign of what had happened vanished from her face when the bell went. "Ooh, lunch, yay!" Jade rolled her eyes at the girl as she ran out of the room, and started her own way to picking up her bag. Sikowitz called out something to the class but no one was really listening as half of them had already left the room.

"Hey, you want to come to lunch with us?" _Ergh, he can only be talking to her._

"Sure, just let me g-" She was too busy screaming to finish the rest of the sentence and Jade couldn't help but smile as she heard the ball make contact with a wall. _Yep, definitely my favourite teacher. _She didn't hear anything else of the conversation as she tried to catch up to Cat on the way to the Grub Truck.

**The next day, back in Sikowitz' class.**

"Ready? Drive by acting exercise. You're all angry Englishmen, go!"

Jade was actually enjoying today's lesson, not only because, although they were bizarre, she liked Sikowitz' drive by acting exercises, but also because it seemed the Vega girl wasn't going to be in today. She even allowed a smile to come across her face as their teacher addressed the class.

"Now, that we're all Lucy and all goose-y, the time has come for our newest student to tackle, The Bird Scene. Tori the stage is yours, though you can't take it home" _When the hell did she get here?_

"Uhm, can I ask you a quick question before I start?" Jade let out a huge groan at this. She just wanted the girl to get on with it.

"So-" She was interrupted by Sikowitz telling her to just try her best. _Glad I'm not the only one who finds her annoying. _Jade was slouched in her chair watching the girl, but all she found herself really watching was her lips, wondering what it'd be like to kiss them. She closed her eyes and shook herself out of it quickly, she was supposed to be ignoring this side of things.

"How was that?" Tori asked after she'd finished. Jade smiled as she knew what was coming next. The girl was just too nice and too desperate for people to like her, she wasn't going to grasp the concept of The Bird Scene for a long while yet. As she expected, the girl tried to push for feedback on how to pass the test and Jade smiled as Sikowitz interrupted her once again.

"Drive by acting exercise. You're all terrified dolphins, go! Live the fear." After a few minutes of the class flailing around and Jade trying not to notice how cute the Vega girl looked as she sulked in her seat, the bell went and they all left the room chatting to each other as they walked through the hall. Jade wasn't happy about her walking so close to Tori, so she held on to Becks hand to help keep any thoughts away.

"Oh come on! How am I supposed do to the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong!" Jade crossed her arms and glared at the girl next to her speaking. "I thought you guys were my friends?"

"I'm not your friend." Jade used this opportunity to get away from the girl and pulled Beck with her to get a drink. She blanked out the rest of what the group were saying as she stood choosing her poison and trying to push any thoughts of Tori out of her head.

"Number one rule of the bird scene. No one's allowed to help you." Beck snapped her out of her thoughts and she walked back over to the group, noticing the girls locker.

"So, this is what you did with your locker?" Jade feigned interest again and wondered how the girl kept believing she actually gave a damn.

"Yeah, see it's- it's a dry erase board with a bunch of colourful pens in a convenient cup. So whoever wants to can write or draw whatever they want." _Oh, I will._

"But you're supposed to decorate it yourself." Beck reasoned.

"It's a Hollywood Arts tradition." Cat added.

"Well, what's wrong with other people being expressive on my locker?" Whilst she was saying this, Jade took advantage of her turned back and after grabbing a pen, added the word "stupid" on the board leaving it to read: 'Tori's stupid locker.'

"Well for one thing, they can do that." Jade heard Robbie point out what she'd just done, but she didn't wait around for a reaction. She simply walked away with a small smile, rolling her eyes as the girl attempted some smack talk.

**The next day, back in Sikowitz' class.**

Jade was slowly walking around the room, lost in thought again as she saw Beck come in to the room and walk up to Tori. She made a beeline for him and put her arm around his shoulder, raising her eyebrow as she listened to the girl listing all the additional things she'd added to her performance of The Bird Scene.

"What's the deal with Sikowitz and coconuts?"

"He says the milk gives him visions." Jade replied to Robbie before following Beck's lead and taking the seat next to him. She watched, bored, as Sikowitz made yet another bizarre entrance to the classroom and announced Tori's second attempt at The Bird Scene. She looked towards the girl and as she bent over to pick something up, Jade couldn't help but stare at her ass, following it as the girl walked to wards their teacher and handed him the coconuts. _Damn. Seriously, I'm supposed to be able to concentrate when she's waving that thing around? _

"Wonderful. You know their milk gives me visions."

"I've heard." Jade couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face when she heard Tori say this. The fact that the girl clearly listened to put more butterflies in her stomach.

"Very good. Everyone pay attention. Tori..." and with that the man indicated for her to begin.

Jade stared at the girl with her mouth open as she watch the Vega girl pull down a painted backdrop for the scene. _How long did that take her? _But when she started speaking, she found herself bored again and leaned further in to Beck. Rolling her eyes as the girl tried way too hard, sighing at the expecting smile on her face as she was finishing - _I want those scissors though –_ and smiling as she failed the task once again.

**Later.**

Jade was again by a locker, cutting up the books and objects she found inside of it with scissors. She wasn't sure who's it was, but she didn't care. It wasn't exactly hard to kick open locks for Jade. She looked up as she saw the Vega girl bounce towards Robbie, mumbling angrily about her bouncy hair. As she watched her flirt with the boy, she couldn't help but feel those pangs of jealously appearing again. Although she was sure she had other motives when she overheard her mention The Bird Scene. _That girl is sinking to new depths._

**The next day, back in Sikowitz' class once more.**

Jade watched with her arms crossed as Andre and Robbie awkwardly made their way to their seats. _Why do I hang out with these people? Just why? _She took her own seat just before Sikowitz made an unusually normal entrance, only to jump as Tori poked her head from behind a massive curtain he hadn't even noticed was there. Jade wasn't in the best of moods today. She'd got in to the class late and so couldn't sit next to Beck, and now she was having to watch the Vega girls third attempt at The Bird Scene. However, she had to admit Tori had done a pretty impressive job this time around, even going as far as training a bird to enter and exit the room on command. She smiled as she saw the girls face fall after being told she'd failed yet again. But ultimately she was impressed with her as she threw the judgment back in their teachers face and finally beat The Bird Scene. Even going as far as clapping. _Eh, she deserves it this once. _Jade ended up hiding her face however as she couldn't hide her smile. The confused expression over the girls face was simply to adorable for her to handle and she refused to let anyone see her reaction. The class ended with another drive by acting challenge; Pretending to be elderly people stepping barefoot on broken glass. _How does he come up with this stuff? _And afterwards they were all dragged along to see Tori's finally decorated locker. Not that Jade really cared at all but Beck made her stay.

"You guys ready?" There was a series of approvals but Jade purposefully made herself heard above them all.

"Whatever."

After a few moments of staring and Vega pulling a face that Jade could only describe as stupid, her sister asked what exactly the words on her locker "Make it shine" even meant. Jade was embarrassed about already knowing the answer to this when even her own sister didn't. She hadn't realised she paid that much attention to what the girl was doing.

"It's the title of the song I sang at the big showcase." _Yep, I was right. Crap._

"Whatever." Jade repeated, just wanting to get away from the girl.

"'Cause you know, that's what got me here in the first place."

Jade couldn't resist the opportunity to put the girl down and before she knew it she found herself speaking. "I don't like it."

"Maybe the words should be bigger." Cat added. _Really? You guys are agreeing with me? I guess it isn't that impressive, but I'm the one who's supposed to be mean here. _They all spoke at the same time offering criticisms towards the girls choice before she stopped them all.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! I believe in my own choice and I don't need approval from others." _Look at you all grown up._

"Ah, the young female has learnt the ways of the bird scene." Beck responded.

"I still think it's dull." Jade added again as a reminder to them all that she didn't like it.

"Yeah? Well then maybe I should... make it shine." _Please never use that voice again. _And with that she pressed a small button on the bottom right of her locker door and the stars on her locker lit up. _Okay, I'll admit, I'm a little impressed. This girl is just full of surprises. Damn her._

"Okay, are we going to eat or what!" Jade was getting annoyed and just wanted to leave the conversation. She stopped a little as she heard Beck invite Tori along with them and glared daggers at the girl as she agreed. She'd just wanted to get away from the girl and now she was going to be stuck in close proximity with her at one of those small lunch tables.

_Stupid Vega._


End file.
